Cry
by Lostt.Hope
Summary: A song fic to Mandy Moore's 'Cry'. HieixYusuke. Memories of their relationship until... well you'll see.


Hello! This was just a random idea I had. And I just love this song!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mandy Moore's son 'Cry' and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

_italics-song lyrics _**bold-memories**

* * *

In the small apartment in Tokyo, two black haired men sat curled in each other's arms. The taller one looked down at the sleeping youkai in his arms. He let out a small smile just remembering how it came around to be like this… 

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
_

**As the rest of the funeral procession began to leave, a spiky haired youkai lingered at the fresh grave of his sister. From the end of the procession, Yusuke noticed that his friend wasn't following. He quietly approached the grave. Hiei stood there motionlessly looking at the grave. "I never… told her," he quietly acknowledged Yusuke's presence with this little sentence. The silence seemed to hang around them for and eternity, even if it was only a few seconds.**

_It lasted forever  
And ended to soon_

**"Yusuke, the one thing she always wanted to know, and I had the answer. Yet, I never told her. I- I thought that I was protecting her. But for her to never accomplished her goal…" Hiei trailed off, still not facing his comrade. Yusuke quietly came up behind Hiei and lay a hand on his shoulder. "You were doing what you thought best for her. It's fine," Yusuke encouraged. Hiei now turned around. His eyes were flooded with emotions and made Yusuke's attraction for him skyrocket.**

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed_

**All the feelings that he had always kept hidden were now evident in his eyes. The sadness and pain were now profound and almost overwhelming for the younger teen. "No, it's not," he said firmly. Hiei then took off quickly for the forest. Yusuke was following as fast as he could. Once in the forest, Yusuke focused on finding Hiei ski. It was coming from a nearby oak. As Yusuke reached the top branch, he found Hiei there, with a tear gem clenched in his hand. His red eyes were staring at it in fascination. It was a black and red tear gem. His eyes were now also stricken with fascination as well as the pain and sadness. Doing the only thing Yusuke could think of at the moment, he hugged the youkai. He expected on being attacked by the fire youkai, but to his surprise, Hiei buried his head into Yusuke's shoulder and hugged him back. "It's okay, Hiei. I'm not going to leave you," Yusuke whispered, taking advantage of the situation to express his true feelings. Hiei pulled his head up to examine Yusuke, then buried it in the latter's shoulder again.**

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

**Yusuke fidgeted uncomfortably. His crush, Hiei, had decided to spend the night at his house. He had some through the window as it was in the middle of a large thunderstorm. Yusuke just blinked curiously at him. "Baka rain," was all he growled, before soaking everything in Yusuke's room with the water dripping off him. Yusuke had insisted for him to take a hot shower and get into dry clothes. Yusuke had just finished drying his room and was waiting for Hiei to come back with dry clothes and explain why he was here. As the door from the bathroom opened into Yusuke's room, Hiei came out. He was only in a towel, which was hanging quite low and loosely around his waits. Yusuke turned pink and looked away. "I need clothes," was the simple demand. "In my closet," Yusuke instructed, daring a glance. The fine toned body of Hiei was captivating and especially when he was wet. The remnants of the shower made his body seem sleek and even more sexy then normal. Yusuke turned a deeper red and looked away. "So why did you come here?" Yusuke asked. "It was raining," Hiei said, pointing out the obvious and now fully clothed in Yusuke's clothes. They hung baggily off of him. "Err, I know. But don't you usually go to Kurama's place?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at him. "Fine, if you don't want me here," Hiei muttered, gathering his clothes and preparing to leave. "Hiei, wait," Yusuke interrupted. He stepped in front of the window. "You can stay," Yusuke sighed. Hiei glared. "I know when I'm not wanted. Don't do this out of pity, detective," he growled. "What I mean is… um.. I _want_ you to stay," Yuske said, taking the clothes from Hiei and walking past him.**

_It was late September  
And I'd seen you before_

**He placed the clothes on his desk and went over to his bed. "Fine, I'll stay," Hiei said, emotionless. "I'm going to sleep, make yourself… comfortable," Yusuke yawned lying down in his bed. Hiei was now sitting at the window, watching the rain fall down. As few minutes later, Yusuke felt weight applied to the other side of his bed. His eyes opened to find Hiei's red eyes staring back at him. For a moment he was extremely confused. "Hiei… what…?" was all Yusuke was able to say. "You said make myself comfortable," Hiei reminded. Yusuke smiled. _'Does this mean he shares my feelings?' _Yusuke asked himself. "Yes, Yusuke," was the answer directed from Hiei. Yusuke mentally hit himself, how could he have forgotten Hiei was a telepath! Hiei held a superior smirk on his face. Yusuke smirked next. Hiei looked at him questionably. Before Hiei knew what was happening, Yusuke had him in a lip lock. A warming sensation filled both of them.**

You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure

**"You're coming back, right?" Yusuke asked for about the millionth time. Hiei sighed at his worried lover. "Yes, I promise, I'll be back," Hiei assured. Yusuke smiled sadly as Hiei approached the window. Hiei was going to work for Mukuro as to repay his debt to her. Yusuke didn't like the idea for two reasons, one- Mukuro always had her eye on his Hiei. Two- that meant that Hiei would be gone for a long time. "If you don't come back, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you!" Yusuke playfully threatened. Hiei chuckled and turned to his lover. "Then where would you be?" he growled, as attacking Yusuke's lips with a final kiss. Yusuke was in a world of wonder as they pulled apart and Hiei departed. "Until tomorrow, my koibito," was his parting phrase. "Come back soon, my koi," he whispered once recovered.**

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

**It had been three years, three long years since Hiei had left to go to Makai and serve Mukuro. Yuske, at this point was heartbroken he had given up hope of Hiei's return. He did not keep up with his final threat to his lover either. He didn't go anywhere near the Makai. If Hiei had abandoned him for Mukuro, he sure as hell didn't want to see it for himself. He had become aloof and quiet over the past year. The only thing he would express was anger. He was just sitting soundlessly on his bed, staring at the blank television screen. The sound of wind and a soft thud caught his attention. Yusuke lifted up his head and turned his eyes to the window. A familiar silhouette stood there. IT was slightly taller, but nothing else was evident on this darkness. "Yusuke," came the gruff call. Yusuke's heart quickened and all of the emotions he had kept pent up for a year and a half came flooding back. The small barrier he had was being attacked by them. "Hello Hiei," was his response before turning to stare at the television again.**_  
_  
_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

**Hiei sighed. He had expected this. Three years of nothing and then he just shows up out of the blue- he wasn't expecting things to be the same way. He approached Yusuke cautiously. "Yusuke, I'm sorry," Hiei whispered. "Okay," Yusuke said, in an all too familiar emotionless tine. Hiei cringed. "I didn't know that it would be so long," Hiei admitted honestly, standing next to Yusuke. "I understand," Yusuke said again. "Yusuke, why don't you look at me?" Hiei asked, bending in front of Yusuke. Yusuke turned his attention to the wall on his left. Hiei sighed, getting agitated. "Yusuke please look at me," he pleaded. Yusuke just ignore him and let his eyes wander the wall. Hiei grew impatient and forcefully jerked Yusuke's head to make it look him in the eyes. Within seconds, Yusuke's weak barrier had broken and all the emotion came rushing into his eyes. "You left me," he whimpered in a hurt tone. He turned his head to hide his tears.**

_  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

**This alarmed Hiei. He wanted to make everything seem okay, let Yusuke know that things would work out. He sat on the bed next to Yusuke and cradled the crying teen. Yusuke threw his arms around Hiei's neck and cried into his chest. Hiei held him tightly, rubbing his back patiently. "You left me here, you promised you wouldn't," Yusuke cried. "I came back. I'm here now. Nothing is going to come between us again. Trust me," Hiei whispered. "I did. I do. I don't want to loose you," Yusuke whimpered. Seeing Yusuke like this honestly frightened Hiei. Yusuke seemed to be acting just like a lost child. But Hiei couldn't help but want to make all the fear and worries go away. Just to make everything right again between them. Yusuke hiccupped as his tears slowed to a stop. Hiei brushed away the remaining tears and brought Yusuke's face up to his. "I'm not going anywhere, my koi. I love you," Hiei whispered, extremely caringly. Yusuke cracked a small smile. "I love you too, Hiei," he hiccupped. Hiei smiled, a true and actual smile, and kissed his lover gently. "You're so…warm," Yusuke yawned as he lay his head on the youkai's lap. "And so… comfortable," he mumbled as he fell asleep.**

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
_

**"Hiei come on!" Yusuke whined, pulling his boyfriend along. The shorter one glared at the people passing by. He had agreed with Yusuke to go to the amusement park with him, after hours of begging by Yusuke. Hiei was now having his arm nearly pulled from it's socket and almost being trampled from the traffic of Tokyo's busy streets. He would usually just travel through the trees, but Yusuke wasn't skilled in that area. "Come _on_!" Yusuke called, as they reached the park. "Ooh, let's go on that," he suggested a large roller coaster. Hiei eyed it warily. "What does it do?" he asked. Yusuke looked at him in disbelief. "Have you ever been to an amusement park?" Yusuke asked. Hiei gave him a flat look. "Guess not," Yusuke muttered. "Here, let's go!" Yusuke ushered Hiei onto the ride. When it was finished, Yusuke happily hopped off the ride and Hiei looked as if he was going to be sick. "that was great, where to next?" Yusuke mused, taking Hiei by the hand and leading him to more rides. At the end of the day, Yusuke had put Hiei through hell and back again. Hiei dizzily sat down at a small table in the ice cream parlor. Yusuke had convinced him to go on a ride that spun round and round at an extremely fast pace. This left Hiei slightly nauseous and extremely dizzy. "Here," Yusuke plopped a large sundae in front of Hiei. Hiei stopped trying to make the world stop spinning and focus all his attention, or as much as he could, on the sundae. He swiftly finished it in large bites and looked contently at Yusuke who had a confused and amazed expression. "Okay, it was to _share_," Yusuke whined. "Shut up, I went on all your horrid rides all day, the least you could do is give me sweet snow," Hiei growled. Yusuke laughed at this as they began their walk home. _'Note to self, never offer Hiei a shared sundae without eating all you want first,' _Yusuke thought to himself. Hiei pushed Yusuke, causing him to fall. "What was that for?" he exclaimed. "I heard you," Hiei simply replied, continuing on his way as Yusuke just sat on the ground, laughing.**

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right_

"Yusuke," came Hiei's groggy voice as he woke up. "Hm?" Yusuke smiled down at him. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked. "I was just thinking about how everything happened between us," Yusuke explained. "Oh," Hiei yawned, curling into his lover's chest. Yusuke wrapped and arm around the waist of his fire youkai. "I'll always remember," Yusuke whispered to the half asleep Hiei. "That's nice," Hiei muttered before falling asleep. Yusuke ran his hand through the spiky hair of his love. "So many good times," Yusuke chuckled.

_  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon_

Hiei glared at everyone as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. Yusuke sighed. "You never get used to this, do you?" Yusuke teased. Hiei glared up at him. "Too many ninjins," he muttered. Yusuke laughed, itching the bite marks on his neck. "Don't do that!" Hiei snapped, grabbing Yusuke's hand. "But it itches!" Yusuke whined. "It will only for a while," Hiei warned, letting go of Yusuke's hand. Yusuke fell behind Hiei and began to make faces at his back. "I can see you, detective," Hiei said. Yusuke stopped and sheepishly caught up with Hiei. "Why did you need to bite me again?" he asked. Hiei sighed, having to explain the same thing for the millionth time. "It is a demon tradition. It shows other demons that you are mine," he said. "Then don't I get to bite you?" Yusuke asked. Hiei gave him a skeptical look. "Why?" he asked. "Then they know that you're mine," Yusuke said, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Hiei chuckled. "No, it's only on the uke," Hiei replied. "Hey! I'm not the uke! Get back here!" he yelled as Hiei disappeared into the tree. He stood down underneath it. "I'm not a uke," he called up and pouted. Hiei swung down. "Then why do you pout like that? And I sure as hell ain't the uke!" Hiei laughed. Yusuke wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. "You know, no one would guess that you were so childish from your appearance," Hiei commented. "They wouldn't think that you were so caring by yours either," Yusuke countered.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
_

"Yusuke," he whispered, laying next to his lover. Yusuke's brown eyes cracked open a little. "Hn?" Yusuke asked. "I want you to have this," Hiei took out a gem that was black and red. "What is it?" asked a sleepy Yusuke. "My only cried tear gem," Hiei replied. Hiei held it now that a silver chain was evident. Yusuke's eyes were now fully open. "Wasn't that from Yukina's funeral?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded. Yusuke took the jewel tenderly. He put the chain around his neck. "Thank you Hiei," he whispered, kissing his koi. Hiei slid back into the pillow, falling asleep while Yusuke admired the special gift.

_It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Hiei looked down on a grave- just as he had done many years before. But this time it was different. Yusuke would not be there to tell him everything would be okay and make it seem to be better. He would not- could not come over and hug him. Hold him the way Hiei longed to be held by him. No, Yusuke would and could not. As on the tombstone it read 'Urameshi Yusuke.' Tears welled up in Hiei's eyes. Yusuke had passed on, at the age of one hundred. He had held onto life as long as he could, to stay with Hiei.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

"Yusuke," Hiei croaked. Knowing he had many, many more years to live, Hiei's heart dropped. But knowing what awaited him, made him flood with will. As a tear slid down his cheek, he caught it in his had as it turned into a black and red gem. He smiled. "I always seem to end up crying when you're about," he chuckled slightly. Clenching the gem he turned his back on the grave. "Until tomorrow, my koibito," was his parting words.

_It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_

* * *

_

Bye Bye! Please press that very nice button and review! 


End file.
